


(Espresso) Shots Fired

by thewritescroll



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritescroll/pseuds/thewritescroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble of a silly Coffee Shop AU (based off of a text post I saw awhile back)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Espresso) Shots Fired

Ryan walked into the coffee shop, rubbing his eyes and letting out a big yawn. He needed someone to remind him to never start a new project on a work night. Never again. But knowing him, he was definitely going to spend another night pouring over programming and then falling asleep at his desk only to be woken up a few hours later. Bad habits die hard.

He got in line and resisted the urge to barrel through everyone and get his coffee first. Long nights always wore on his patience. Luckily, whether it was due to his lack of sleep or the efficiency of the shop, Ryan was at the front of the line in what only felt like a few minutes. Just as he was about to step forward and place his order, someone cut in front of him. It was some asshole wearing a suit, looking at the cashier like he was beneath him. Before he could call the guy out on his actions, the cashier spoke up.

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to go to the back of the queue, sir.” Ryan looked up at the man behind the register, surprised at what he saw. How could someone at a coffee shop look like he just woke up from an hour-long sleep? And despite himself Ryan wondered how someone with so many tattoos could get hired for such a mundane job. (Even though they were amazing and made him a little jealous) Maybe the guy was a long-time employee?

The businessman scoffed, looking insulted. “I have an important meeting shortly. You must serve me now!”

“Yeah, the longer you stand there, the later you’re going to be. Back of the queue.” The cashier replied, not looking amused at all.

Ryan could see how rattled the man was getting, and was suddenly grateful for the counter between them. (For the cashier’s sake of course.) “Do you have any idea who I am?”

The teller almost let out a laugh at that one. “Nope. Now shut up and go to the back of the queue.”

Ryan could almost feel the silence that radiated through the store. But maybe that was just the steam coming out of the businessman’s ears. “How dare you talk to me like that? Get me your manager now!”

The cashier sighed heavily, and walked around to the back of the store. If Ryan wasn’t eager to see how this ended, he would’ve told the guy off right then. A short time later the cashier (Whose name tag read ‘Geoff’ as Ryan could now see) walked back to the front next to a man with an impressive ginger beard. Geoff nodded his head towards the angry businessman and then returned to the back of the store.

The manager walked up to the till, already looking done with the conversation. “What seems to be the problem, sir?”

“That guy was incredibly rude to me! I demand you fire him immediately!” Ryan almost laughed; the man was almost throwing a tantrum at this point.

“I’m afraid I don’t have the authority to do that, but if you want I can get the owner for you.” The manager replied in monotone.

Clearly this wasn’t the answer the man wanted. “Bah! Fine, but I expect to be compensated for having to go through all of this trouble!”

“I’m sure you can discuss that with him, sir.”

The manager turned around and walked into the back of the store, coming back out with Geoff who was now grinning like the Cheshire cat.

He walked up to the till and gave the man a small wave. “Yo.”

If it was even possible the businessman got even angrier. “What’s the meaning of this? I said I wanted to talk to the owner!”

Still grinning Geoff leaned sideways on the counter and gave another wave. “Like I said, yo.” 

The whole shop stopped for a minute. (That explains how he got this job with so many tattoos.) The man just gaped at Geoff for a minute and then stormed out of the shop cursing and grumbling. Ryan watched him go, growing almost giddy. After all that excitement he wasn’t quite sure that he needed a coffee, but decided to get one because of the owner. Maybe if the coffee was good enough he would switch regulars. 

Geoff had turned back to the manager when Ryan walked up. 

“Why do you always have to involve me?” The manager asked, exasperated.

“I just love the look on their stupid little faces when they find out I own this joint.” Geoff laughed, “You know you love it too Jack, that guy was one of the best ones!”

Jack shook his head, suppressing a smile. They both turned back to their work, Geoff to the till and Jack returning to the back of the shop.

“I love this job. What can I get you?” Geoff asked as Ryan walked up to the till.

“The strongest thing you’ve got.” Ryan replied, “Although I’m not quite sure I need it after that little show there.” 

Geoff let out a laugh at Ryan’s comment, “Ya sorry about that, but I enjoy a little excitement added to my day.”

Ryan leaned against the counter as Geoff began to make his coffee. “Oh no don’t apologize, that was the funniest thing I’ve seen in a long time! I might just have to come here every morning and hope I catch another asshole trying to get you fired.”

“Maybe you should…” Geoff trailed off, waiting for a name.

“Ryan.”

“Ryan.” Geoff finished. “I’m Geoff” He turned around and slid a coffee over the counter, ringing it up on the till. “Maybe you should come in with a little more sleep and I’ll give you one of my famous lattes.”

“Only if you can do those little drawings on them.” Ryan joked, paying for his drink.

Geoff put a hand up in mock offense. “I am the best at those little drawings, who do you think I am? Some hoodlum?”

“Hoodlum? Really Geoff?” Ryan laughed and grabbed his coffee.

“What can I say?” He leaned against the counter, “I’m old as dicks.”

“‘Old as dicks.’ I’m just going to leave before you confuse me with any more of your slang.” Ryan said, “I’ll see you around, Geoff.”

Geoff smiled, “See you later buddy.”

He walked out of the shop and took a sip of his coffee. As soon as it touched his tongue, Ryan knew he was hooped. It was like a dark, caffeinated heaven.

Ryan was definitely going to become a regular here.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr here: startingwithayang.tumblr.com and thewritescroll.tumblr.com  
> Feedback is really appreciated guys! Thanks for reading!


End file.
